


Out of House and Home

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: The Baby Chronicles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Alliances, Alpha Derek, Alpha Satomi, Anal Sex, Beacon Hills High School, Beta Aiden, Beta Boyd, Beta Erica, Beta Ethan, Beta Isaac, Beta Jackson, Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, Camden and Gage are four, Car Sex, College Student Boyd, College Student Erica, College Student Harley, College Student Isaac, College Student Scott, Delta Scott, Domestic, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Food Kink, Gen, Good Peter, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Horny Isaac, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Isaac is a bit of a horndog, M/M, Parent Boyd, Parent Erica, Parent Isaac, Parent Scott, Parenthood, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Med Scott, Protective Isaac, Protective Isaac Lahey, Riding, Scisaac - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sleepovers, Top Isaac, Top Isaac Lahey, Topping from the Bottom, Triggers, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Scott have the weekend off and it's their turn to take care of the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spaghetti Night

Isaac pulled up outside the McCall house and made sure he had the car seat secure- and in the right position this time thank you very much- before getting out and going inside to get his baby boy.

"DADDY!" Camden squealed the minute Isaac opened the door. 

"Hey Pup." Isaac greeted him with a smile and open arms. Camden ran into his arms and hugged him tight. 

"Just in time I was about to have to leave Mel with the little runt by herself. Lord knows he could run anyone out of house and home." Agent McCall said as he made his way to the door.

"You headed back to San Francisco?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, but tell Scott we're still on for next week though." Agent McCall responded. Isaac nodded. 

"Will do." He agreed. 

"I'll see you Mel! Tell Noah and Jordan I said to be careful while they're on duty, you never know what could happen especially with this little one taking so much after Stiles." Agent McCall said as he tickled Camden's stomach. Camden giggled. 

"Oh he's not that bad Raf, stop being so dramatic!" Melissa called back. 

"I'll see you next week, okay Cam? Be good for Daddy and Papa." Agent McCall said as he kissed Camden's cheek.

"Kay. Bye Granpa." Camden responded. Agent McCall gave Isaac a pat on the shoulder before making his way out the house. Isaac placed Camden on his hip and walked into the kitchen where Melissa was cooking. 

"Hey Mama McCall, how was your day?" Isaac greeted.

"Pretty good." Melissa responded as she kissed Isaac's cheek. "Where's Scott?" 

"Last minute classes, he's gonna pick up Gage and meet us at home." Isaac answered. Camden whimpered quietly. "Oh don't you give me that, you'll see Papa at home."

"What's the plan?" Melissa asked as she placed a pot in the stove. Isaac wasn't sure what she was making but ever since Scott and he had started college and no longer lived in the house she'd been cooking food for those less fortunate and the hungry. "I still can't seem to unprogram myself from buying out half the supermarket when I go." Isaac laughed at that.

"I'm sure Peter, The Twins, Parrish, and Derek still come and raid your kitchen sometimes. They have nothing better to do otherwise." Isaac joked. "We have Gage this weekend so we'll probably stay in tonight, go out Saturday- take the kids somewhere fun, do something Sunday and then bring them here for dinner. You're working until Sunday night right?"

"Unfortunately. Kayleen Bettcher called in sick yesterday- so it's all hands on deck. After I take this down to the shelter I'm headed straight to the hospital. How's school going?" Melissa replied.

"Same old, same old. Schedules all mixed up Scott and I barely get time to breathe let alone spend any time together but I guess that's to be expected." Isaac responded. "But neither of us have much work or classes to do this weekend so we thought we'd get him out of your hair before he drove you completely mad." Camden stuck his tongue out at his dad and Isaac stuck his right back. "Go get your bag Baby Boy." He told Camden as he set him down. Camden immediately ran off upstairs to get his bag.

"He's just like you and Scott- he thinks my house has supernatural healing." Melissa teased. Isaac snorted.

"So...how are things with Sheriff Stilinski, hm?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"If you guys don't stop trying to set us up I swear." Melissa laughed.

"You two belong together and we won't stop until you start dating. Y'know Stiles and Scott would love to legally be brothers." Isaac responded. 

"Oh yeah so he can use my son to get all the unhealthy food that Stiles has depraved him of for so many years? I'm not puttng my poor baby in the middle of that World War III waiting to happen." Melissa argued jokingly. Isaac rolled his eyes. "When are you going to propose, hm? You've been together for nearly five years, I'd have thought you'd done it already." 

"I've got it all planned out. Our fifth anniversary is around Christmas time next year. I'm going to propose on Christmas day, I think I'll wrap up the ring as a present for him. You can't tell a soul, Kira can't keep a secret to save her life and everyone knows that even without Werewolf hearing Stiles is still a terrible liar. Allison and Erica are helping me look at rings, Lydia's already planning the wedding, and Peter and Derek have insisted on paying- and Lydia threatened Jackson with bodily harm if he didn't pitch in. I just hope we aren't doing all of this for nothing." 

"You act like Scott won't say yes. He's head over heels for you Zac, he bared your child. If he says no I'll kill him myself." Melissa responded. Camden came back downstairs with his Spider-Man backpack (Scott was a little disappointed that his son's favorite superhero wasn't Robin or any other DC United superhero) and smiled proudly up to his dad as he held it up. 

"Good job! You got Spider-Man in there? We don't want to forget him." Isaac praised.

"He The Web-Slinger Daddy, we can't forget 'em!" Camden said indignantly. Isaac smiled down at his son.

"Of course." He agreed with a nod of his head. "Say good bye to Grandma."

"Bye-bye Granma!" Camden said. Melissa hugged him and kissed both his cheeks.

"I'll see you Sunday Honey." She responded with a smile. "You make sure Papa makes special pancakes for breakfast okay." Camden nodded before grabbing his dad's hand and letting him lead the way out to the car.

They're coloring in one of Camden's many Spider-Man coloring books when Scott came home with Gage. 

"Look who I found waiting for me at Auntie Erica and Uncle Boyd's house." He called into the house as he helped Gage out of her sweater and shoes. Gage was only half a month younger than Camden and they'd been joined at the hip since the day they laid eyes on each other. Gage had tawny, beige skin; brown eyes; and long, curly hair like her mother but it was black like her father's. Of course having Aunts like Lydia and Braeden and a mother like Erica meant she was dressed as close to the nines as a little four year old girl could get. 

"Cammie!" She squealed happily as she rushed towards the kitchen table.

"Gage!" Camden responded as he wrapped his arms around her in a big hug so their cheeks pressed together. 

"Sometimes they act like they haven't seen each other in years." Scott noted with a fond smile.

"And other times they just can't seem to be bothered with each other." Isaac finished as he kissed his boyfriend. Scott nodded.

"I don't think Stiles and I were so wishy-washy in our early friendship." He muttered against Isaac's lips.

"Yes well you two might as well have been conjoined at birth." Isaac responded. "Now stop talking about Stilinski when I'm trying to make out."

"Eww, Daddy! Papa! Gross!" Camden yelled.

"Mommy 'n Daddy do that all time when I see 'em." Gage remarked. "Mommy said you do when you really love people."

"That's right and Cam hasn't given me my hello kisses so it's his turn." Scott said with a mock growl. Camden's eyes flashed yellow and he giggled.

"No!" He shouted before bolting upstairs.

"Come back here you little rascal, you owe your Papa some kisses!" Scott growled playfully as he chased after him. Isaac shook his head and knelt down next to Gage.

"They're ridiculous aren't they?" He asked. Gage nodded. "Would you like to help with dinner?" She nodded again.

"Can we 'ave spa-spaghetti?" Gage asked.

"Sure thing Princess Gage, c'mon." Isaac replied as he grabbed her hand and listened to her talk about her day. Scott came trampling down the stairs with Camden under his arms minutes later.

"So...what's for dinner?" Scott asked. He set Camden down on the counter next to Gage. 

"Spaghetti." Isaac answered. 

"Ooh, my favorite." Scott said as he began setting the table and pulling out the extra booster seat. "So how was your day?" 

"Well...because I get paid down at the clinic only my first year of working- before I became an actual employee- are counting towards the community service credits we're suppose to get before we can graduate. Now I need a new community service job." Isaac answered.

"I think Coach Finstock needs help with the cross country team, he's more focused on the up coming lacrosse season- apparently he needs more time to get the team in shape than usual. That should help get you some credits and then you could always tag along with me or Stiles or any of the others. I've been helping at the homeless shelters and soup kitchens around the county. It'd be a good way for us to spend some time together." Scott responded. "We haven't spent much time together lately."

"That's not exactly what I imagine when I think about spending time with you." Isaac deadpanned. Scott smirked.

"One more year Izzie- then I'm all yours." He said. Isaac pouted.

"Papa we camp outside tonight, bastante por favor?" Camden asked.

"Sure Pup I think we-." Scott began to answer. Isaac cleared his throat and shook his head.

"It's supposed to rain tonight." He said.

"Well then we'll have to camp inside and then this summer we'll take the whole Pack out on a camping trip." Scott decided.

"Can we in-inv..bring Ms. Satomi's Pack too?" Gage asked. She loved Satomi and Satomi loved children, she even told them stories about Japan sometimes. Scott turned to look at Gage with wide eyes.

"That is a great idea, Gage!" He exclaimed. Gage smiled and giggled.

They all sat together at the table, Scott making faces and telling jokes to get everyone to laugh. Afterwards they helped the kids wash up and Scott cleaned the kitchen while Isaac and the kids made a tent in the living room. Scott popped popcorn and they all laid out under the tent to watch movies. They watched Frozen then Robin Hood then Mulan and then Meet the Robinsons. By time they got to Toy Story both Camden and Gage were out like lights. Scott smiled fondly as he wrapped them up and took a picture of Gage cuddled up underneath Camden's arms.

"I kind of agree with Lydia now- they'd be an adorably cute couple." Scott said as he looked down at the picture.

"They're three, Scott." Isaac responded. "C'mon over here Lover Boy, come show me some love." Scott blushed.

"Not in front of the kids Isaac." 

"Oh they're asleep, it'll be fine."

"No Isaac."

"A hand job then?"

"Isaac!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mulan is my movie guys. "I'll make a man out of you!"


	2. After You...Spend Time Together

It's not often that Isaac wakes up last but on Saturday morning he found himself waking up to the sound of The Backyardigans and the smell of pancakes. He groaned as he sat up and stretched. He got out of bed and freshened up before heading downstairs. Camden and Gage were in the living room, underneath the tent singing to The Backyardigans. 

"Mornin' Daddy." Camden said as Isaac kissed his cheek 

"Morning Pup." Isaac responded. "Morning Gage."

"Mornin' Uncle Zac." Gage greeted. Isaac headed into the kitchen after making sure the kids were okay and wrapped his arms around Scott's waist. 

"Mm, good morning Baby." Scott hummed contentedly. 

"Morning Angel." Isaac responded as he nuzzled Scott's neck. "Chocolate chip pancakes?" 

"Yup, Camden picked." Scott answered. "What do you want to do today?"

"Well...that new aquarium opened up last week and there's a fair going on later this afternoon." Isaac responded.

"So...breakfast, aquarium, lunch, fair, and then dinner." Scott said. "Do me a favor and set the table Love." Isaac groaned in protest but let go of Scott and made his way over to the other side of the kitchen to set the table. "And grab the juice out the fridge too."

"Yes Master." Isaac sighed jokingly as he grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge.

"You're just mad that I refused your advancements last night." Scott snickered. He placed three large serving plates on the table. "I'm sorry but I'm not that easy." 

"We'll see about that." Isaac growled as he made Camden and Gage's plates. "Kids, come eat!" The two children came running in at that. Isaac helped Gage while Scott helped Camden.

"Papa, you make best pancakes ever." Camden complimented. Gage nodded enthusiastically as she tried to eat a whole pancake in one go. Scott smiled and Isaac pouted.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" He asked jokingly.

"Daddy's better at making dinner. Papa gets distra-distracted." Camden admonished. 

"Hey!" Scott cried out indignantly. "That was one time and it was Daddy's fault." (Scott had been making dinner and Isaac felt that it was the best time to not only latch his mouth onto Scott's neck and jerk him off but to also fondle his ass) Isaac stuck his tongue out at Scott before eating his pancake.

"God." He groaned. "You know the way into my heart Scott McCall- through my stomach. These are so good...you know I love you right?" 

"You're ridiculous." Scott laughed.

"What? I'm just professing my love for your ability to make fluffy, circular pieces of heaven that melt in my mouth." Isaac responded innocently.

"You're ridiculous." Scott repeated with a shake of his head.

After eating, Isaac helped Camden and Scott helped Gage get dressed before getting ready themselves. 

"Are you sure we should go to that fair?" Scott asked as he pulled on his jean jacket. "It's pretty cold out."

"It'll warm up by time we go." Isaac answered, all ready clad in his leather jacket.

The aquarium was still relatively new which meant it was also relatively crowded. 

"What do you want to see first Gage?" Isaac asked as he picked her up.

"Jellyfish!" She exclaimed. Isaac smiled and nodded. 

"Well let's see if we can find them." Scott said. It didn't take long, the aquarium was separated by which category each aquatic animal fell under and was grouped with those similar to it. Once they found the Jellyfish, Gage pressed up to the glass as close as possible and giggled happily. Camden stood next to her while Isaac and Scott stood behind them, spouting out facts they knew and read from the plague about Jellyfish.

"Camden what do you want to see?" Scott asked when they were done with the Jellyfish.

"Sharks?" Camden asked.

"They might have sharks...I'm sure they at least have the smaller species if anything." Isaac responded as he thought about it. "Let's go find out."

The aquarium did indeed have some of the smaller species of sharks and just like the Jellyfish Isaac and Scott told the kids, who were very invested in learning about the animals, what they knew and read from the plague about sharks. While at the shark tanks they found a little boy. He was about Camden and Gage's age and he was wailing in the corner of the room. Scott looked at Isaac in concern before approaching the boy.

"Hi." Scott said softly as he smiled brightly at the boy. "My name's Scott, what's yours?"

"Brenton." The boy answered hesitantly. 

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. I like your name, it's very nice. I have a son, his name is Camden, you're around his age. You can meet him later if you'd like. Why are you crying? Maybe I can help." Scott responded. 

"I lost 'm parents. A big group came 'n we got sep-separated. I don't know where they are 'n 'm scared." Brenton sniffled. Scott frowned, at least the boy wasn't injured.

"How about we help you find your parents?" Scott offered. Brenton wiped his eyes and nodded with a small smile. "Okay, c'mon." Scott said as he took the boy's hand. "This is Brenton, he got separated from his family. Brenton this is my family. That's Isaac, our son Camden, and our niece Gage." 

"Camden has two daddies?" Brenton asked in confusion.

"Yes Camden has two daddies." Scott confirmed. "Let's go into the next room and see if we can find your parents." 

The three children become good friends and by time they reach the lobby again Brenton isn't as upset or scared as he was in the beginning. 

"Brenton? Brenton!" A woman cried out as she saw them.

"You must be Brenton's mom. We found him in the shark tank room and we didn't want to leave him all alone." Isaac said to her.

"Mommy!" Brenton cried out happily as the woman hugged him. "Mommy, Mister Zac and Mister Cott are so nice. They got me food when I got hungry, and they told me about all the animals while we was looking for you, and I even made friends with their son and niece!"

"That's wonderful Sweetie, I'm so glad you're okay. Your father and I have been looking for you everywhere, God we were so worried." The woman responded. "I'm Janice, thank you so much for helping him." She said to Isaac and Scott. "George, George I have Brenton!" 

"It's nothing really, we're just glad we were able to help him find you." Scott said as he wrapped one arm around Isaac's waist while the other held on to Camden's hand. Isaac smiled and nodded, one arm wrapped around Scott's shoulders and the other holding Gage's hand.

"Where was he?" A man asked as he joined them.

"Daddy!" Brenton said as he hugged him. 

"They found him in the shark tank room." Janice said as she gestured to Isaac and Scott. George's eyes narrowed as he took in the way Scott and Isaac were standing.

"You two fags?" He asked gruffly.

"George!" Janice hissed.

"What? I just wanted to know if these men who have been around our son for hours now like to suck cock. God knows what they would do to a little boy like Brent." George responded. Isaac growled almost inaudibly. 

"We have a son ourselves, we'd never do anything to hurt Brenton. And though I don't particularly like the way you asked, if it is so important to you to know we are in a relationship with each other." Scott said as he gave Isaac's waist a reassuring squeeze.

"Not that it's any of your business anyways." Isaac added.

"It is when you've been around my child. People who live such a life and raising children in it too, it's disgusting." 

"Well maybe if you kept track of your kid he wouldn't have been around us." Isaac snapped.

"George, that's enough." Janice hissed quitely.

"I'm sorry that you're upset." Scott said. "But I love Isaac and that's not going to change, we love our son and that's not going to change. We didn't mean to cause trouble but your son was alone and crying and I was just being a concerned parent. I'm training to work in the children's ward of the hospital as a nurse and I just wanted to make sure that he wasn't injured or sick. I'd never hurt a child and neither would Isaac, I hope you can understand that. You don't have to agree with our...lifestyle but please refrain from talking like that in front of our children." George sneered at Scott.

"You little shit, you think you're better than me?! How dare you talk to me like I'm a child! I know your kind, you sleep around with men because you could never be man enough for a woman, no real woman would ever give you the time of day so you started scrapping the bottom of the barrel just because you were lonely and couldn't get some. Your parents must be so ashamed, if my son ever told me he liked taking dick I'd beat him something fierce!" George nearly shouted. Isaac practically snarled as he all but lunged for the man.

"Isaac no!" Scott said as he held him back. "Everything's fine."

"Everything is not fine. Did you not just hear what he said to you!?" Isaac hissed. "I'll kill him!"

"I heard him." Scott said quietly, clearly upset. "But it's not worth causing a scene over. Let's just go and get lunch." Isaac growled quietly but let Scott lead him past the other man and out of the aquarium.

"Wait!" Janice shouted as she followed them outside. "I came to apologize, my husband was out of line and I'm truly sorry that he was so disrespectful. Brenton really enjoys being around you and your family, I was hoping we could all get to know each other. Let me take you out for breakfast tomorrow morning to thank you." 

"I- well sure. The kids really like IHop, how about nine?" Scott responded. Janice smiled and nodded. 

"That's perfect." She agreed.

They go to In 'N Out for lunch and practically astound everyone with how much food they consume before they're actually full. Gage, however, had the tendency to fall asleep after lunch which led to them going home and the kids taking a nap in Camden's room. They talked to Derek about the plans for Pack Night before taking a nap themselves.

Isaac woke groggily to the sound of giggling and soft footsteps. He barely had time to react before Camden pounced on him. 

"DADDY, DADDY WAKE UP!" Camden yelled.

"UNCLE COTT! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Gage shouted from atop Scott's chest. "Gonna miss fair, date prisa! Arriba, arriba, arriba!"

"Okay, okay." Scott laughed after a while. "We're up, we're up. No need to try and make us deaf."

The fair was of the traveling sort going from town to town in Beacon County before taking a break for a few months and starting up again. It had everything. Food and drinks, live music, games, and some rides. They made their way through the fair stopping at each booth to participate. Scott won Camden a Spider-Man stuffed toy at the ring toss and Isaac shared a funnel cake with Gage. They were having fun but Isaac wanted to have a moment alone with Scott even though he knew it wouldn't be possible.

"Harley? Harley!" Scott suddenly shouted and waved. The girl helping a band pack up on stage turned at the sound of her name. She always reminded Isaac of Braeden and he remembered distantly that they went to school together, she was a friend of Scott and Stiles, and was dating Deputy Parrish.

"Hey guys!" She greeted as she came closer. "Enjoying the fair?"

"Yeah, it's been fun so far. What are you doing here?" Scott replied.

"My band just got done playing. This must be Camden and Gage." She responded as she knelt down. Back when they were in high school word had spread like a wildfire about Erica being pregnant and Scott's family "adopting" a boy who was not only named after Isaac's older brother but also shared both last names. It had confused a lot of people but in a town like Beacon Hills it wasn't anything new and it became apparent that no matter what anyone believed Camden Seth McCall-Lahey was Scott and Isaac's son, even if they seemed too young. The fabricated story, for the ones who couldn't even fathom the thought that Camden was their biological son, was that Scott and Isaac had found the name-less baby and took care of it. They took a shine to him and even named him, they adopted him and refused to give him up. Melissa got some grief from other parents about it, people tried to talk them into handing the child over to authorities, but quickly realized that Melissa didn't care about their opinions in the subject and that they were keeping the baby. "You two are just the cutest things ever." Harley looked up from the two giggling kids and eyed the two men. "Why don't you let me take them on The Ferris Wheel."

"Oh no, that's okay. We couldn't ask you to do that." Scott refused.

"You're not asking though." Harley responded. "Now you two go spend some time together." Scott stopped at her tone and blushed.

"Thanks Harls." He mumbled. 

"No problem, you should ride The Ferris Wheel after you...spend time together." Harley said before leaving with the kids.

"I kind of love her." Isaac said. Scott smiled.

"And I love you." He responded.

 

So that's how they ended up naked in the backseat of Scott’s car. Isaac sprawled out on the cushions and Scott hunched over riding him. He's got a bag of cotton candy in his hand, teasing Isaac by eating it as if he was bored with what they were doing.

"Scott- fuck!" Isaac groaned. Scott moaned in reply. He leaned toward Isaac's mouth and gave him a large chunk of cotton candy before shoving his tongue down Isaac's throat. He groaned at the taste of Isaac and cotton candy mixed together. "You have a food kink I swear."

"Mm, you love it." Scott muttered as he rolled his hips. "I'm gonna cum Izzie!" Isaac's hand gribbed Scott's cock, pumping it.

"C'mon Angel, gonna cum with you." Isaac responded. "Cum Scotty." Scott’s claws dug into the cushion as his back arched and he came with a wail. Isaac followed close after, body pressed up hard and unrelenting to Scott's as he howled Scott's name. 

After catching their breath and cleaning up they get out of the car. Isaac sated and smug and Scott a bit sore and dazed. Isaac lead the way to The Ferris Wheel and they rode in one of the cars, with two other couples and four families, in bliss. After riding The Ferris Wheel they met up with Harley and the kids and continued on through the fair. Harley smirked in approval and shook her head as she noticed how wild Isaac's hair looked. As they chatted the came across the surprising, yet happy news that Harley and Parrish had a son only two months, they had been "drawn to each other" as Harley put it. A year later and now they were living together and starting a family.

After the fair, and inviting Harley to come to Pack Night with Parrish, they take the kids and the abundance of prizes they won home. Isaac made pizza for dinner and they all huddled up underneath the tent and ate while watching Big Hero 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I love Big Hero 6 like seriously Baymax is adorable and absolutely hilarious. I know it's a kid movie but if you haven't seen it go see it plus Fall Out Boy's song Immortals is used in the movie and I freaking love Fall Out Boy and that song so just go and watch it!


	3. Breakfast Meet Up

The kids were extremely excited to see Brenton again (and go to IHop).

"Daddy?" Camden spoke up suddenly as they were getting ready.

"Yeah Baby Boy?" Isaac replied.

"Brenton's daddy not commin' is he?" Camden asked. "I don't want him to. He mean 'n hurt Papa's feelins 'n made you mad!" A small growl- that didn't even sound like a growl- left his mouth. Isaac chuckled lightly.

"It's okay Pup." He said with a smile. "He's not coming. You're very protective of your Papa, aren't you?" He ruffled Camden's curls. Camden nodded.

"Papa nice always, love Papa." He said. Isaac's smile grew.

"Yeah, I love Papa too." He agreed. "Papa's a good man."

They met Janice and Brenton at IHop and the kids insisted on sitting next to each other. They order drinks before delving into conversation. The kids ramble on about one thing or another with each other while Isaac and Scott tell Janice more about themselves.

"You're both Med students?" She asked. Scott nodded.

"I'm Pre-Med and Isaac’s Veterinary and Biomedical Sciences." He said. "It's a lot of work- especially with a child but...we make it work." Janice smiled. "Do you have other children?"

"Three older ones- a boy and two girls. They're all a handful. My eldest is graduating high school, the second is going to high school, the third is in middle school, and then Brenton is starting elementary school next year." Janice answered. "They grow up so fast, so suddenly." The waitress came with their drinks then and they ordered their food. Janice's phone rang but after looking down at the Caller ID she ignored it. "It's just George." She said when Isaac and Scott looked at her quizzically. "He's not very happy about us being here with you. Threw a fit when I told him, started telling Brenton all kinds of things, honestly I don't get why he's so upset. The things he said were just awful really."

"Go take a breather." Scott instructed Isaac. Isaac nodded before heading outside.

"I didn't mean to upset him." Janice apologized.

"It's not your fault. Isaac had a very...strict and conservative father. His father used to say a lot of what your husband said. That's why he reacted so badly, he's also very protective of me." Scott explained.

"That must have been so hard, he seems to be doing rather well though." Janice responded.

"Yeah, it took some time but I was there for him as was our family and friends. He didn't have anyone anymore. He still has bad days sometimes, we try to replace all his bad memories with good ones but...there are a lot of bad memories." Scott said softly.

"You really love him." Janice stated. "I can see it in your eyes, in the way you talk about and to him, the way you look at him. He does too. Now I wonder why you two aren't married yet." Scott blushed and laughed lightly.

"There’s no rush I guess. We know we love each other and that won't be changing anytime soon and I guess there are more important things grabbing our attention right now." Scott said as he watched Camden color on his menu.

"Yes I guess there are." Janice agreed with a smile. Isaac came back in minutes later just before the food arrived. "So what's after graduation?"

"I'll be working down at the clinic- own it when Dr. Deaton decides to retire- and Scott's gonna be a nurse at the hospital. Maybe become a doctor one day like Mama McCall is trying." Isaac answered. "Maybe get a dog."

"A dog?" Scott asked as he looked at Isaac.

"Yeah...something that likes to play and cuddle and is great with kids. We could adopt, the Delta Humane Society is the closest." Isaac answered.

"You want to adopt from a shelter?" Janice inquired.

"Well yeah. I want to take one of the ones who have been treated so poorly that you wonder how they could even stand us and show it some love, show that not everyone's cruel and heartless. I want to give it a loving home and a loving family...like Scott did for me." Isaac explained. Scott smiled lovingly and kissed Isaac's cheek.

"That's ridiculously sweet Izzie, you're quite the charmer, aren't you?" He teased. Isaac smirked and looked at Janice.

"He's with me because my face gets us stuff for free some times." He said sadly.

"He's an ace cook too. That's hard to find in a man y'know?" Scott chimed in. Janice snickered.

"Don't I know it." She agreed. "If it were up to George it'd be fast food and t.v. dinners all day, every day."

"Isaac gets distracted quite easily and ends up charing the food to ash." Scott responded. Which is really a half truth. Isaac did burn the food but that was because Scott decided to waltz into the kitchen in nothing but one of Isaac's high school swim sweatshirts, his hair tied up in a messy bun, got down on his knees, and sucked Isaac's cock. He had syrup in his hair for three days and they had to have cereal for breakfast.

"That was one time, you guys are mean." Isaac complained.

"Isaac put the car seat in the car upside down and then tried to stick Camden in it." Scott told Janice, ignoring Isaac's fuming.

"George stuck duct tape to the bottom of Bridget, my eldest's, butt so that she wouldn't fall out." Janice laughed, Scott chuckled, and soon Isaac joined them. "By time you get to the second and third child you'll at least know all the basics and what not to do. Have you ever thought about how many kids you want?"

"No, I love kids though." Scott answered. "I guess as many as possible." He laughed.

"I was...wary at first. I was worried of being like my father, I figured I'd never have kids but then Cam came and he's one of the best things to happen to me. It's just amazing really to have someone so pure and innocent and tiny that you can love unconditionally and give everything too. That you have this small, little bundle of life that you created to protect and take care of and just...love. Someone who loves you because of who you are to them not what you can or can't give them." Isaac explained. "I wouldn't mind having lots of kids now." Scott rubbed his thumb across the back of Isaac’s hand and smiled.

"That was very beautiful Isaac." Janice said with a smile. Isaac blushed and Scott giggled at that.

"He can be a bit of a poet when he wants." Scott teased. Isaac groaned in mock annoyance.

"Shut up." He grumbled before shoveling eggs in his mouth. Scott and Janice snicker.

"Mommy, can we go to the park?" Brenton asked.

"Sure Sweetie." Janice agreed. "Will you be joining us?" She asked Isaac and Scott.

"Do you guys want to go to the park for a bit?" Scott asked Camden and Gage.

"Yeah!" Gage shouted as she and Camden nodded.

"I guess we'll be joining you." Isaac laughed.

After breakfast they walked a few blocks down to the park. The three adults sat together, talking, while they watched their children play.

After dinner with Melissa that night, Isaac and Scott take Camden upstairs to bed. Camden's room still looks like his nursery but with minor changes. A toy bin replaced the changing table, a bed the crib, and a bookshelf the rocking chair. The walls had posters of Marvel superheros (Spider-Man making several appearances) and the comforter was of course Spider-Man. They helped Camden brush his teeth, wash his face, and put on his pajamas. They each read him a story and Scott sung to him just like Melissa did to him as a child and to Camden:

 _We can build a tree house in the pine trees_  
_We can keep our secrets buried underneath_  
_Wild flowers crash between your fingers_  
_Clinging to the wild things that raised us_

 _Compass points you home_  
_Calling out from the east_  
_Compass points you anywhere_  
_Closer to me_  
_If we make it out alive from the depths of the sea_  
_Compass points you anywhere_  
_Closer to me_  
_Where you are, I will be_  
_Miles high, in the deep_  
_Where you are, I will be_  
_Anywhere, in between_

"Night Cam." Scott whispered after singing. He kissed Camden's forehead softly.

"Goodnight Baby Boy, sleep tight." Isaac added as he leaned down to kiss Camden as well.

"Don' let the bed bugs bite." Camden continued sleepily. "Love you Papa, love you Daddy."

"We love you too Honey." Scott responded. "We'll call you in the morning." They waited a bit before getting up to leave. They hugged and kissed Melissa before heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is the first verse and chorus of "Compass" by Zella Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Pup Count:  
> Camden Steele Lahey= Isaac and Scott's son, three years old.  
> Gage Sibongile Boyd= Boyd and Erica's daughter, also three.  
> Crystal Victoria Argent= Allison's daughter, two years old.  
> Meagan Ivonne Hale= Derek and Braeden's daughter, six months old.  
> Ryan Gideon Parrish= Jordan and Harley's two month old son.


End file.
